metal_gear_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Glaz
Glaz (ros. Глаз, "Eye". Pol. "Oko") był członkiem niesławnego zespołu zwiadowców z piechoty morskiej zaangażowanych w wojnę domową w Laosie, działając jako zwiadowca. Jego kompanem był Palitz. Ich współdziałanie i rozmowy zasugerowały, że Palitz był jego podwładnym. Biografia Glaz, wraz z Palitzem, był członkiem zespołu zwiadowców w Piechocie Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Stacjonowali w obozie Omega i ostatecznie skończyli jako płatni zabójcy podczas wojny domowej w Laosie. Byli odpowiedzialni za wyeliminowanie sowieckiego personelu, kilku wysoko postawionych członków NVA, a później także ich rodzin i dzieci. To sprawiło, że wschód obawiał się ich powrotu, nawet po zakończeniu wojny. W pewnym momencie podczas ich pobytu w Laosie, pracowali jako część LRRP, ale skończyli przez to w zasadzce zastawionej przez zwiadowców wroga w rejonie górskim Laosu, która okazała by się fatalna gdyby nie umiejętności Glaza. Po tym jak zostali wycofani z Laosu, Glaz, wraz z Palitzem, wrócił do pracy w obozie Omega w dniu 2 grudnia 1974 roku, również robiąc kilka inspekcji na podstawie niezadowoleń niektórych członków piechoty morskiej w bazie. Ich obecne zadanie posiadało również luki, które uniemożliwiały ich ekstradycję do Laosu za popełnione przez nich zbrodnie wojenne, mimo rozmów pokojowych w ich sprawie w ramach negocjacji pokojowych. Ich działania doprowadziły do tego, że wschód zaczął obawiać się ich powrotu. Z tego powodu, niektórzy członkowie KGB skontaktowali się z Kazuhirą Millerem, który znali go kiedy trenował kolumbijską grupę partyzancką, z czasów, zanim poznał Big Boss'a i wstąpił do Militaires Sans Frontières, i dali mu cynk o lokalizacji Glaza i Palitza z poleceniem zabicia ich przez MSF. W tym czasie, Glaz nie działa jako zwiadowca, tylko pracował głównie w budynku administracji. Glaz, wraz z Palitzem, mieli przeczucie, co stanie się z nimi tego dnia, takie samo, jakie mieli tamtego dnia w zasadzce w Laosie, kiedy składali raport o ich statusie. Według Millera, jego nazwisko, wraz z nazwiskiem jego partnerem były pseudonimami które odwoływały się do tego, że byli oni "mniej niż ludzcy - Nie mają serca, tylko oko, aby znaleźć swoje ofiary i palec, żeby pociągnąć za spust". Jednak mimo ich nieludzkiej reputacji, Ci dwaj nie byli odporni na zaburzenia stresu pourazowego: Glaz miał szklane oko (które najprawdopodobniej ukrył pod okularami przeciwsłonecznymi) ze względu na akt okaleczenia siebie w wyniku jego udręczonych wspomnień jego działań w czasie wojny, której ani terapia ani leki złagadzające nie pomogły mu. Był najwyraźniej przerażony tym, że jego placówka zamieniła się w czarne miejsce. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, Big Boss postanowił oszczędzić go i Palitza, i sprowadzić ich dwóch do Mother Base. Podczas przeszukania, odkryto u nich protezę palca i sztuczne oko. Kiedy Miller dowiedział się, że cierpią oni na zespół stresu pourazowego spowodowany ich działaniami, zrozumiał, że oni dalej byli ludźmi. Miller postanowił sfałszować ich śmierć, i wcielił ich w szeregi MSF. Później, kiedy XOF w ich operacji ,,koń trojański" zniszczyło Mother Base, Palitz i Glaz zdążyli uciec i ukrywali się przez dziewięć lat. Kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się o tym, że Big Boss znowu jest w branży i dowodzi Diamond Dogs, postanowili wstąpić tam jako wolontariusze, by być pod rozkazami Snake'a. Za sceną Glaz, wraz ze swoim partnerem Palitzem, są głównymi postaciami dla misji pobocznej ,,Eliminate the Renegade Threat" w Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes. Gracz może albo ich zabić lub w inny sposób przechwycić ich choć Miller woli to pierwsze. Robiąc to drugie, gracz uzyska osiągnięcie/trofeum. Ponadto, w zależności od tego jak gracz postąpi, odprawa Millera po napisach końcowych będzie inna: Jeśli graczowi udało się ich zabić, Miller wspomni, że ich śmierć prawdopodobnie doprowadzi wojnę do wcześniejszego końca, ale zwróci Snake'owi uwagę na to, że Glaz i Palitz bali się czegoś, i to nawet bardziej niż śmierci, powodując u Millera rozmyślania, co się dzieje w tym obozie (w rzeczywistości, Glaz i Palitz byli przerażeni nieludzkim traktowaniem więźniów na terenie zakładu więziennego i zamienienia placówki w czarną stronę). Jeśli gracz ich ekstraktuje, odprawa Millera pokaże, że odkryli podczas przeszukania ich w czasie ich przyjazdu, że Palitz i Glaz posiadali sztuczne protezy: Szklane oko i proteza palca, odpowiadające ich kryptonimom, oraz wskazujące na to, że popełnili akt samookaleczenia z powodu ich traumy, ponieważ ani narkotyki, ani terapia nie pomogła im w pełni po ich przeżyciach, i wtedy właśnie Miller zrozumiał, że oni dalej byli ludźmi. Należy zauważyć, że zabijanie ich nie ma wpływu na uzyskani rangi S w misji. Jeżeli jeden z nich lub oboje są nie zabijani podczas przechodzenia misji, zostaną oni przeniesione do Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain jako członkowie Mother Base. Będą również odblokowani po ukończeniu misji 12. Jeśli Big Boss przesłucha Glaza, zapyta on czy Big Boss jest Fantomem. Jeśli przeniesie się zapis z Ground Zeroes do The Phantom Pain, imiona Glaz (Eye) i Palitz (Finger) mieszają się ze sobą. "Eye" jest błędnie nazywany "Finger" i odwrotnie. Jest to najprawdopodobniej przeoczenie. Kategoria:MGSVGZ Kategoria:MGSVTPP Kategoria:Postacie